Conventional clothes hangers made of plastic, wood or bent metal or plastic wire usually feature a lower crossbar and a member at each of the opposite ends of the crossbar which extends upwardly so that said upwardly extending members terminate in a vertex, whereby a frame-like hanger structure is provided. A hook extends upwardly from the vertex to support the frame-like hanger structure on a supporting member, such as a bar, rack, hook or the like.
Garments, such as slacks or skirts, are folded over the hanger crossbar. A problem exists in that garments so folded slide from one side of the crossbar toward the other; wrinkle on the crossbar; or fall from the hanger completely.
Various arrangements have been used to alleviate this problem. For example, the crossbars may have a gripping surface which tends to retain the folded garment in place. A paper overlay having a sticky or friction surface has been disposed on the crossbars to retain the folded garments thereon. A clamping bar has been attached to one end of the hanger crossbar and is engaged at the opposite end to clamp the folded garment on the crossbar. None of these arrangements has been particularly satisfactory for the purposes desired.
The present invention features a garment retainer which is inserted within the frame structure of a conventional clothes hanger in cooperative arrangement with the hanger crossbar and vertex for accomplishing the purposes desired.